randomeeveeserverfandomcom-20200215-history
Source Magic
Information Source magic is based on the Soul and Life Energy of the user. It is based on equivalent exchange; If you modify something about your body, your Soul suffers, making your soul weaker for some time, and if you try to change something in your Soul, your body suffers, generally gaining wounds, both can be big or small, depending on how experimented is the user and what they want to do. The users can modify its DNA depending of how experimented they are in the magic. Any user of this magic doesn't really need to sleep, but it makes the soul weak until the next time the user goes to sleep, and when it sleeps again, it'll sleep as long as the time that it hasn't slept. When the soul is weak it can easily be stolen by any mon, except if the user is an experienced one. This magic takes long to learn, but it can be learned with just specific books, in 2 years, or with an experienced user in one. The things that any Source magic user can do are; Revive plants, which makes you soul weak for some time depending on how big and how many there are, you can't revive trees or others with similar size under further study. The Magic also generates Life Energy at all times, meaning, The user can live eternally, They can also share their Energy with other Life Magic users, but this shortens their life, if the user somehow loses the magic afterwards. This Magic is also Incredibly weak to Life Magic, due their Life Energy being completely tied to the Soul of the User. Any attack from a Life Magic user will strike into the body and soul of the Source Magic user, Meaning, A Life Magic User can, kill, or well, make a Source Magic User, cease to exist. With Exceptions of experienced users, who can protect their souls, but when they're fainted, they're as weak as a inexperienced user. The Soul of a Source Magic user, can get incredibly weak if the Magic is constantly used, which again, leads to other mons being able to steal it with ease. Source Magic is only obtainable by being born with it, either the parents having the magic, or obtaining it by a experienced user introducing it in the child when still in the egg. Strong Against: None Weak Against: Life Magic Lore Source magic's creation is unknown, but the oldest known user of this magic was known as Vette, member of Faust family. Originally, the magic was known only for it's capacity of reviving plants and similar. Then lots of years later it's use on battles was found. Many times the Faust family got in trouble because supposedly the magic only can be get if you are part of the family, but you have a small chance of getting it when you born, if your family had contact with an user of the magic before. Pros: High Speed and Attack (Both in 25 points), Plus can as said be used to give small boost to life magic. Cons: Lowers base defense and special defense. (Both in 25 points) Source Magic Moves/ Abilities Shapeshift: Any user of level 64 or above is allowed to change the shape of his/her own self, User can take the form of other pokemon, objects, and so on. This stops the user from using any move, and it does not change it's defense, for example, if you "transform" into a metal box, you'll not be as hard or durable as the real one. The user changes back to it's original form after any kind of hit. The users of level 100 are able to also change shapes of nearly mons, but as soon as they get too far, they go back to normal shape, and it doesn't disable their moves, as this is only a appearance change, not performance. Levitation: Users of level 32 or above are allowed to levitate objects of small size (under 5kg), at level 64 objects of 20 kg, and at level 100 objects of 50 kg, the user gets a headache using this move, and it can use it for 60 seconds, then the user passes out. Energy Building: Users of level 32 of above are allowed to build out of it's own energy, creating small objects like swords, bows and arrows. Though the user will have to know exactly how each the objects precisely work, or they won't perform the same as the real ones, but worse. These also can't perform better than the real ones, staying nearly or at the same. Any object of this kind can easily break into tiny shards who can hurt the user and mons around if the user doesn't make them disappear before reaching the others. The objects also last only 15 seconds, with a cooldown of 3 seconds, as well as the user gets tired while using them. At level 72 the users can make full platforms, and any kind of larger objects, including machinery. They last the same as the small objects in level 32 and act the same, but the smaller objects up at this level can last 60 seconds, with a cooldown of 2 seconds, but still gets the user tired the same way. Energy Sharing (Passive): With this, Source Magic users passively share their energy with Life Magic users, since, Source Magic users can develop Life Energy for themselves at any time, and Life Magic users are able to use the excess of this from Source Magic users at any time. Passive means; Always active. Energy Sharing(Active): It allows Source Magic users to transfer their Life Energy to Life Magic users when they want, This is a lot more powerful than the Passive Energy Sharing, but it can only be used once in a day, and for 5 minutes. It gives all the possible Life Energy in a shot, afterwards the user faints. Category:Magic List Category:Magic